Sloan Blackburn
Sloan and Bree Blackburn are the hidden main antagonists of the 2002 Nickelodeon film The Wild Thornberrys Movie. They were voiced by Rupert Everett and Marisa Tomei, respectively. They initially appeared as a friendly, warm and kind-hearted couple of animal-loving zoologists, before they were revealed to in fact be greedy, threatening, evil and ruthless poachers and the ones responsible for kidnapping Tally. Bree and Sloan were also prominently behind a poacher plot to take advantage of the migration of a thousand elephants to Timbo Valley during a solar eclipse to massacre the elephants by driving them into an electric fence for their ivory. ''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' Bree and Sloan are the unseen poachers who flew in a helicopter and kidnapped the young cheetah Talley on the Savannah, indirectly sparking Eliza's search for Tally and the poachers. After returning to Africa from England, Eliza unknowingly encountered the poachers that had Tally, when she came to the aid of a rhino whom Bree and Sloan had shot for his horn and the two arrived posing as concerned zoologists. Eliza, Darwin and Donnie later ran into Bree and Sloan yet again at their camp, and the two allowed the group to stay with them for the night. However, when Eliza discovered Bree and Sloan's poacher equipment in their RV along with a captive Tally, Bree and Sloan's evil true colors were revealed, and they took Eliza and her friends captive. Sloan was fearful about Eliza's mysterious pre-knowledge of the poachers' "fence" in Timbo Valley (actually obtained via Eliza's power to talk to animals) and what else she could know that could threaten Sloan's poaching operation. Before Sloan could interrogate Eliza on what else she knew, Debbie arrived looking for Eliza. Sloan threatened to kill Debbie if Eliza didn't reveal how she knew this, forcing Eliza to reveal the truth about her power and lose it as a consequence. The resulting supernatural storm that started up as Eliza's power was taken back prompted Sloan and Bree to leave the Thornberrys behind and flee by chopper. Later that day, as the poachers prepared at Timbo Valley to use bombs to drive the arriving elephants to stampede into their electrified fence, Sloan oversaw and the operation and gave the orders from his and Bree's helicopter. They almost succeeded in murdering all the elephants, but their plot was foiled when Eliza managed to stop the elephants and turn them around just before they reached the fence. Enraged at Eliza's heroic interference, Sloan forcefully picked her up on the chopper's ladder and hurled her into a waterfall. Bree and Sloan then tried to shoot the elephants down from in the air as a backup plan, but the elephants pulled their chopper down out of the air by its ladder and destroyed it. Once the eclipse ended, a defeated Bree and Sloan were cornered by the vengeful elephants and arrested by the rangers. Gallery sloan.jpg 4236_75501.jpg 4236_76009.jpg bfi-00m-vom.jpg bfi-00m-von.jpg char_58384.jpg char_58385.jpg Donnie-Thornberry.png thornberrys poacher.jpg sloan blackburn.jpg sloan knife.jpg Category:Poachers Category:Movie Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Liars Category:Charismatic villain Category:Child-Abusers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Con Artists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Leader Category:Knifemen Category:Gunmen Category:Sociopaths Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Animal Killers Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Trap Master Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Unseen Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil